Club Scene
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: The stage can really change someone. Get me a coke, it's gonna be a long night. advanceshipping, SatoHaru


**Club-Scene**

I was on my bike. My new bike, actually. I'm sure you know what happened to my first, the news seemed to have spread across the world. I was on my way to a club in town. I was meeting my best friend. My name is May Maple. So-called 'Princess of Hoenn', born and raised in Petalburg. Now I was in Pallet Town, my father had a gym leader meeting and I came to spend time with my best friend. His name is Ash Ketchum. He was 17 years old, and I was 16. I hit the brakes in front of the _Club Pallet_, and locked my bike to a rack. I stepped inside, and looked around. There were crowds of people, while the sound of someone singing filled the room. It was karaoke night! I loved karaoke! No wonder he wanted specifically tonight! I walked towards the bar and ordered a coke. I looked around and saw people having fun.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice asked beside me.

"Yes." I said without looking.

"Good. I almost didn't recongnize you. Did you become more beautiful for a special reason?" I was now confused. I looked over to see him. Well, the side of his face. He called a pepsi, then looked at me. I saw the mature face of my best friend.

"Hello, Ash. Thanks for the compliments." I giggled. He smiled at me. I noticed Pikachu was gone, then figured he was at his house.

"Think I was a drunk or something?" he asked.

"...A little." I replied, then saw the drinks be put beside us. Ash pulled out a ten and gave it to the bartender, teling him to keep the change. Ash looked back at me, then brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I don't understand how you seem to be more beautiful than before." Ash told me, I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Ash, your flattery will get you nowhere." I told him, I knew he was joking or something. First, he's not romantic. Second, I wore the same thing I always do except my hair was down.

"Want to dance?" he asked me.

"No, thank you." I replied sweetly. He shrugged, then stepped into the crowd. Here I was. Sipping coke in a bar. I never thought this would happen. Then then music stopped. The lights went out. I looked around to see people asking what happened. Everyone looked at the stage, so I did too. I saw one spotlight, and guess who it focused on.

"Hello, Pallet Town!" Ash caled into the microphone, replied by excited shouts. "How's everyone doing tonight?" the club erupted into cheer and excited replies no one could understand. "Good to hear! And you all know me, Ash Ketchum!" I looked around and saw the club cheering louder than ever. I guess he was more famous than I thought. "Well, I'm pretty bored by this scene. What do you say...we liven things up?" everyone cheered again.

"_What's he doing?"_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, hit it." he said, then the spotlight went out, but his voice didn't leave. "I'd like to make this out to a friend in this club. It speaks my feelings on our adventure together...years back..." he spoke out. I looked around and saw girls giggling and guys cheering for him. I looked over and saw two blue and green spotlights looking dead. They were dark, but gave a good effect. The lights moved upwards, revealing the outline of his body. I saw him looknig down with his eyes closed, while a techno theme came on the speakers. Slowly, the green and blue grew brighter. It only brightened the stage, leaving a cool effect throughout the club.

**_I...had...the time of my li-i-ife!  
__And I never felt this way before!_**

I heard his voice through the microphone, making some people cheer. I could hear the feeling in his voice, only from the two lines.

_**And I swear...this is true...and I owe it all to you!**_

The beat dropped into a low tempo while the techno changed. I looked at Ash and saw him look at the crowd, smiling.

**_I-I came up in here to rock!__Light a fire, make it hot!  
__So come on, let's gooo!  
__Let's lose controool!  
__Let's do it all night, 'til we can't do it no moo'!_**

He couldn't help but make me smile, he always did. I saw him crouch down and extendhis hand into the crowd, I then noticed a few girls step back nervously from his hand. One touched him slowly, then she fainted. I laughed quietly, then Ash stood up and extended an arm out towards the entire crowd.

**_People rockin' to the sound!  
__Turn it up and watch it pound!  
__We gon' rock it to the top,  
__until the roof come burnin' down!  
__Yeah, hot in herrre!  
__The temperaturrre,  
__has got these ladies gettin' freakierrr!_**

A female voice continued with the song, probably because Ash didn't want to sing a girl part. I heard some girls squealing happily at the front of the crowd, oogling Ash. I bet no one cares about the girl who fainted. I guess the stage can change a person quickly.

**_'Cause I'm!  
__Havin'!  
__A good!  
__Time!  
__With you!  
__I'm tellin' you...!_**

I saw his head turn. Towards me. I saw him point his arm towards me, then a spotlight flashed on me. The girl at the bar. Just great, I bet they'll think I'm his girlfriend or something. Wait...who did he dedicate this song to?

**_I...had...the time of my li-i-ife!  
__And I never felt this way before-ore!  
__And I swear-swear!  
__This is tru-u-ue!  
__And I owe it all to you!_**

I realized he was looking at me. He was singing passionately. Well, for him, anyway. We were the only ones with light in the club. He was singing..about me. He dedicated it to me. I felt like I could cry. I heard the music getting slower, I could tell this was going to end soon.

**_And I owe it all to you..._**

The music stopped, and the whole club burst into applause and cheers. I even saw the bartender clapping like crazy, I realized he better watch it, or someone could swipe the cashier. But they would be clapping too, so what am I worried about? I looked over to see some guys friendly hugging Ash, congratulating him on his performance.I felt a tear go down my cheek, but quickly wiped it away. When some girls started getting close to Ash, the guys started defending him. It was a sight to see! Ash thanked them, then started again towards the bar. I saw him take a seat on the corner of the counter, so I walked towards him.

"Hey." I said as I sat beside him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey." he replied, then drank some coke. It was quiet for a while, the I broke the tension.

"So...that was a great performance." I told him.

"...Thanks." he said calmly. I was wondering what was wrong with him. Did he feel guilty about making the girl faint? I'm sure she's fine.

"What's wrong, Ash? Is something bothering you?" I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me.

"...No." he said, then drank more coke.

"...Okay...Well...I gotta go..." I said as I stood up. I leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Ash." I whispered, then walked to the exit. I stepped outside into the cold parking lot. I shivered as I walked to my bike. Then something caught my eye. I looked over to see a star streak across the sky. A shooting star! How lucky of me! I held my hand to my heart. "_I wish Ash felt better..._" I thought to myself, then put my hand on the bike-lock.

"May! Wait!" heard a voice call to me. I looked to the entrance to see Ash looking around frantically. When he saw me, he ran over. "Wait, May!" he called.

"I'm not going anywhere." I giggled as he stood beside me.

"Well...May...you know how you said...if something was bothering me?" he asked me.

"Yes. Did you lie?" I put my hands on my hips.

"...Yes. There is something I've been worrying about lately..." he rubbed the back of his head, I could tell he was nervous.

"What is it? Maybe I can help you." I smiled as I grabbed his hand. I gave it a light squeeze, letting him know he could tell me.

"...Well...we're friends...right?" he asked me.

"Yes. I won't be mad at you." I reassured him. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be mad.

"...May...I've known you for years now...and I think our friendship..has grown beyond...friends..." he was very nervous now.

"Well...maybe. What's your point?" I had a good idea of what he was doing.

"...May...my feelings for you...they've grown beyond friendship." Ash was a wreck!

"What exactly did they lead to?" I knew it. This was the moment.

"...May...I'm saying...I love...you.." I heard him hold his breath. Aparently, he was waiting for me to answer.

"Ash, you can breathe." I giggled, then heard him breathe in heavily.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about this." he said. I giggled as I squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to be. It's not one-sided." I told him.

"Okay...just to make sure, that means..." he started, but I put my finger on his lips to stop him. I smiled, then placed my lips on his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his around my hip. I can't believe this is happening! We stood there for a minute or two, then we parted for air. As we panted, I stared into his eyes. I noticed his brown eyes seemed to be shining tonight.

"It means I love you, too, Ash. That's what two-sided means." I told him.

"Okay...I was right, then." he said, making me laugh. I hugged him, then tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

"Call me tomorrow?" I asked as I lifted my leg over my bike.

"Of course." he said, then I pedalled away. I held my hand to my heart, realizing it had just happened. I confessed. He confessed. We loved each other. But most important of all...well, two things. One, I owe it all to pokemon, the creatures I didn't really care about at the start. And two...I had the time of my life.

**END**

**Aww! There may be errors, but I don't want to fix them. You can correct them yourselves, it's always written as it's happening. May is narrating it as it's happening. Leave a review, tell me what you think. And I can't really tell any of my personal family or friends or I will get laughed at. It sucks.**


End file.
